Nouvelle année et (bonnes ?) résolutions
by Daelyaa
Summary: Une fête est organisée à la Salle sur Demande pour la fin de l'année 1997, et Ginny Weasley va se faire inviter à danser par Drago Malefoy. OS/Drinny


Bonjour, bonjour

Petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment et que j'ai envie de publier.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Nouvelle année et (bonnes ?) résolutions

En cette soirée du 31 décembre 1997, la plupart des 7ème années de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la Salle sur Demande pour leur dernier réveillon de nouvelle année au collège, le dernier avant l'entrée dans la vie active, et surtout, la dernière soirée de débauche pour certains, mêmes les plus sérieux en temps normal, " On n'a qu'une vie !" était la phrase la plus répété de la soirée.

Les instigateurs de cette petite sauterie étaient -et ça va certainement étonner- Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et -c'est la que c'est bizarre- Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley et surtout... Hermione Granger ! Oui, oui, Hermione Granger, Miss Parfaite, Préfète en Chef organisait une soirée parfaitement hors règlement avec alcool.

Il faut dire que l'idée était tentante et qu'avant de s'enfermer dans les révisions, elle avait envie de s'amuser, oui, Hermione Granger sais s'amuser comme une adolescente normale.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas elle la plus regardée de la soirée, non, c'était sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley, la belle Ginny Weasley.

Et il faut dire qu'elle s'était mise sur son 31 (nda : remarquez le jeu de mot nul): elle portait une robe plutôt courte -que son frère trouvait indécente- en effet, la robe arrivait quelques centimètres au dessus de ses genoux et était d'une couleur bleu nuit qui allait très bien avec sa chevelure flamboyante et sa peau pâle. Sa robe était à manches longues, plongeante dans le dos (trop proche de ses fesses de l'avis de son grand frère) et à peine décolletée devant. La robe moulait également à la perfections ses formes plus qu'attrayantes et ses fesses, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la gente masculine. Elle avait ondulé ses cheveux et ils cascadaient dans son dos jusque sous les omoplates. Ses yeux était simplement maquillés de mascara et d'un peu de fard pailleté, mais cela faisait resortir leur couleur noisette. Elle avait appliqué un gloss brillant, qui apparaissait presque multicolore aux lumières de la fêtes, sur ses fines lèvres.

La jeune femme était la seule 6eme année de la fête, mais aussi la plus convoitée, de nombreux jeunes hommes l'avait invitée à danser et elle avait accepté pour certains, mais l'un d'entre eux avait eux les mains trop baladeuses et il n'avait récolté qu'une belle marque rouge sur la joue, suite de la gifle infligée par la rouquine.

Depuis, Ginny alternant entre danser avec Harry et Ron et grignoter quelques sucreries et boire quelques verres par ci par là: une bonne soirée en somme.

Mais elle trouvait étrange que Drago Malefoy -premier sur la liste des mecs les plus canons de Poudlard- ne sois pas déjà arrivé. Il était pourtant 23 h 30 et il n'allait pas se priver de venir se pavaner à la recherche d'une proie qui serait son dernier coup de 1997 ou premier de 1998.

Mais bon, quand on parles du loup-garou... Drago Malefoy venait de faire son entrée et Ginny devait avouer qu'il était... Wahou, oui, wahou, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire, magnifique, époustouflant, à couper le souffle étaient trop faible pour décrire la splendeur de Serpentard.

Pourtant, il était vêtu avec le même genre de vêtement que les autres garçons de la soirée mais ça n'était pas la même chose sur lui.

Il portait un pantalon plutôt serré " Juste où il faut" pensa Ginny. "Juste où il faut" représentant le postérieur du blond en fait. Sa chemise plus noire que noire faisait resortir la blancheur de sa beau et la blondeur de ses cheveux; cheveux qui n'était pas recouverts de gel pour une fois. Ils entouraient le visage de Malefoy comme une sorte d'auréole (nda : oreillole, désolée, je devait le casser).

Ginny le trouvait tout bonnement sublime, mais elle n'était pas la seule puisque déjà il était entourée de filles qui exposaient leu décolleté sous son nez, " Ridicule" pensais Ginny "Toutes des midinettes qui ne doivent pas garder les cuisses fermées bien longtemps". La rouquine se surpris à penser ça, elle n'était pas aussi acide avec les filles de ce genre d'habitude.

Elle n'y fit pas attention et alla se servir une coupe de champagne. Alors qu'elle sirotait son verre seule dans un coin, elle vit Malefoy s'approcher d'elle. "Tiens, ces groupies l'ont lâché".

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle il tendit la main et demanda:

-M'accorderais tu cette danse Ginevra ?

-Oh...euh...oui bien sûr. répondit elle avec un sourire. Mais depuis quand m'appelles tu par mon prénom ?

-Depuis qu'on a organisé une fête ensemble et que j'ai vu le corps magnifique que tu cache sous ton uniforme et tes robes.

Elle eut la bonne idée de rougir alors qu'il lui faisait un sourire charmeur.

-Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis, ça te donne un air de petite fille tout à faire adorable.

Elle s'empourpra un peu plus alors que le sourire du blond s'élargissait.

Il la conduit jusqu'à la piste de danse alors qu'une musique qui s'apparentait à une valse était lancée.

La rousse sourit, c'était Hermione qui gérait la musique, elle le faisait exprès.

Le blond lia sa main gauche à celle de sa charmante cavalière et fit glisser son autre main au creux des reins de la jeune femme qui frissonna en sentant les doigts frais de Malefoy sur son dos nu. Elle, posa sa main sur la nuque du Serpentard, en profitant pour jouer avec ses cheveux étonnement doux.

Ils se mirent à danser et il planta son regard acier envoûtant dans les beaux yeux de la Gryffondor. Elle ne se sentit même pas gênée par cela.

Il reserra son emprise sur la taille de la rousse, la faisant se coller à lui. Elle se sentit étrangement bien conte le torse musclé de Malefoy, ce n'était pas normal de ressentir ça dans les bras de Malefoy mais présentement elle s'en fichait.

Elle se laissa entraîner dans la danse, oubliant tout le reste, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas les bras, les yeux et le souffle de Malefoy dans son cou.

Elle dansa encore plusieurs minutes -qui lui parurent beaucoup trop courte- avec le blond avant d'entendre de nombreuses voix s'écrier:

\- 5...4...3...2...1... BONNE ANNÉE !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que les lèvres de Malefoy capturaient fievreveusement les siennes. Lorsqu'il demanda l'accès à sa bouche elle lui offrit volontiers et il l'embrassa fougueusement.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, il murmura à son oreille:

-Bonne année Ginevra.

Elle lui sourit pour seule réponses, puis, décida de sa première "bonne" résolution serait "Être le premier coup de 1998 de Drago Malefoy".

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que la première "bonne" résolution de Malefoy était "Faire de Ginevra Weasley ma première conquête de l'année".

Finalement, la soirée de débauche marchait aussi pour les 6ème année...

* * *

Voilà. Un p'tit OS tout simple que j'avais écris pour la fin d'année.

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
